The Sealed King
by Ryujin Zangetsu 17
Summary: A thousand years ago, he swore to them that he would rise and strike his revenge. After 900 years, he would regain his pulse. After another 90 years, he would regain his intellect; and after another 9 more years, the destruction of the Shinobi World will began, and the entire world engulfed in darkness once again. Dark Quincy Ichigo. Please Review and enjoy!


_**Prologue:**_ Fear

_**The Sealed King**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Naruto. I do this out of my own personal enjoyment and boredom after I get days off from my job. Oh, I enjoy writing as well. So, to me, that's a bit of a plus.

Damn, damn, damn my bad. It's been close to two years since the last time I've written anything. So to all my readers that have been waiting on me to bring myself back, then I'm really sorry for having you wait this long.

_**The Truth: **_I started a new job about a good year and a half ago. Well with new jobs comes harder hours to work, but with more money to help feed my family and everything. Problem is? I didn't have any time to write and all. The other thing is that I honestly couldn't thing about what I was going to write, giving me a massive case of writers block. So again, I'm sorry for all of you waiting so long for something new from me and hope you enjoy it.

_**Summary:**_A thousand years ago, he swore to them that he would rise and strike his revenge. After 900 years, he would regain his pulse. After another 90 years, he would regain his intellect; and after another 9 more years, the destruction of the Shinobi World will began.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story**_

_** -**_Nadeshiko Village, Several Miles East of the Land of Water_**-**_

Nadeshiko Village was a strong hold of beautiful and strong women, built on many of their desire to be strong and independent. They build themselves on knowing that they did not need men to be able to push them through everything. Just like men, they were able to build and strong village, one built on equality and strong will and desires to help each other out. The only, one time, they would need men his when they went from their village to search for one strong enough to defeat them in battle. If the man did managed to defeat them, they would return back to the village and marry, and bares their child in hopes of having a strong female heir.

Several weeks ago, just before the beginning of fall, the village of Konohagakure no Sato received a mission report on several odd occasions happening within the walls of Nadeshiko Village. Having no other choice, and seeing this as a chance to form alley, the Hokage sent several Elite Shinobi to be able to help Nadeshiko Village as best as they could. Unfortunately for the team, none of it went as they planned it to go. Not a single one of them thought they could arrive upon something like this that was so uncommon to happen.

Looking around trying to spot anything that was out of place, the brown hair Shinobi narrowed his eyes at each turn he made."There's not a single person within this village" He said, his voice growing colder with each word that fell from his lips. Turning towards his left, he looked at the strong, but short man standing by his side. "Tell me Sarutobi-tachiou, what do you think of this?"

Hailed as one of the strongest Shinobi's of his time, Hiruzen Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the scene that stood before him and his team. During his long time service as a ninja of Konoha, even he had never seen anything like this occur. Everything around him felt… odd. It really didn't involve the matter of the village's civilians and ninja not being present, it was just a gut feeling that continued to bother him. During many wars, rebellion, and civil wars, he had seen where colliding forces would destroy anything that stood in there way, even villages that had no chances of defending themselves. Even though it shamed him to think this, even Konoha, during their worst times, even pulled this tactic to be able to get closer towards their enemies.

Using that tactic usually involved many of the civilian that could get away in time, to be slaughters like lambs or worst, to be used for the ninja's amused if it does get that far. Sarutobi face clenched up in disgust, just remembering the times he walked in several villages that had been ran shacked by either enemy village or missing group ninja that were just looking for fun. Even so, bodies of the deceased would still be scattered around the village, along with blood around them. Right now, as he looked upon each house they passed by, he saw not a trace of blood or the bodies of the deceased. Something was wrong here, and the further they with into the village, a feeling of cold dread continue to build up within his body.

"You're right Nawaki," The brown haired, middle age man said. His voice was cold like, befitting the title of a Shinobi commander. This wasn't the time for him to be kind and caring towards his men. If he wanted them to survive and go home to their families, he had to make sure that each and every order he gave out was met. "Can you feel any chakra within the village?"

Nawaki shook his head, "I've been trying to feel out any traces of chakra since we've arrive." He growled in frustration; feeling useless at the moment. "Unfortunately, I cannot detect any, no matter how hard I push my senses throughout the village."

"Some people were still left when we received the report several weeks ago." Sarutobi said, still walking forward on trying to find any life within the village. He knew for a fact that Nawaki's abilities were top-notch, but he wanted to make sure of the possibilities of someone still being alive.

Nawaki sighed a bit, but kept up his pace with his commander. "From what I seen from the report; several people continue to vanish without a trace of knowing where they went." He explained, "The village leader sent us here to find out what happened, but I never thought we would walk upon something like this."

The brown haired, middle age man nodded, fully agreeing on what Nawaki was saying. "What happened to them is unknown, but we cannot leave this village without finding something out to report to Hokage-sama."

Nawaki shook his head a bit; thinking clearly on what the Hokage was going to think about this. "Hokage-sama… will not like any of this once he finds out." He stated with a frown on his face, feeling the same way. "Why would Mist Ninja do something like this?"

"And we don't?" Sarutobi asked, looking back at the young man with a somewhat hurt, cold look in his eyes. Right now, even though he like the kid, he was acting a bit foolish on blaming a village when doesn't even know who truly did this.

For a second, Nawaki didn't have anything to say. He knew what the older man was saying was true, but even at his age, and seeing constant death around him from so many years of fighting, he still believe that peace could be achieved through village leaders agreeing on certain things to make that peace happen. It's been a couple of months since the Third Shinobi War had begun, and even now he could still remember the horrors on the deaths and the people he'd killed. He hated doing what he had to do, but he knew it was the only way to make sure that his village and family were safe. Putting all the crimes on other villages was just being naive and stupid, since he knew all too well upon the horrors Konoha as done to win.

"I know that Tachiou!" He snapped a bit, feeling guilt build up in his chest upon the things his village as done to win. "Even so, who else could have done this other than Mist ninja?" He raised his hand and swung it around him, keeping his voice low and as cold as possible, "Their reputation on treating their enemies like lambs are several times worst then ours."

"I know that better than you think Nawaki." Sarutobi stated; thinking back upon several times he had found dead bodies of enemies to Mist ninja. "I know the way Mist act, along with the bloody history they have been creating for themselves since its creation almost a thousand years ago." He shook his head, "but this just isn't them, none of this could be."

"Why"

"It…" Sarutobi paused, thinking on a way on how he was going to explain it to the young eager adult standing near him. "Mist ninja, to my knowledge and experience with them, love their work being shown, and that goes to most of their ninja, even the jonin. The only ninja within the Mist Village that try to keep their kills clean are their Anbu."

"Sarutobi-Tachiou! Nawaki-tachiou!" A voice suddenly screamed out in sheer terror. A second later, a sound of flesh meeting steel, then silence.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" he demanded, looking towards Nawaki for answers.

Nawaki shook his head, a grim frown on his face as he released his hands from the ram seal they were previously in. "That… voice just now was from one of our squad members."

"He's dead isn't he?"

The only answer he received from the brown haired young adult was silence, which confirmed what he already thought.

Nodding his head towards the man, the two elite Shinobi of Konoha vanished via shunshin, pushing themselves towards where several of their squad member's chakra signatures were dropping at an alarming rate. Once they arrived, their eyes widen in horror at seeing and pile of bodies, their squad members, in the middle of an area with a man standing near them.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes in sheer cold angry, feeling his own heart give out to the families of the Shinobi that lives were just taken away from them. He swore to himself and each one of his men before they left the village, that he promised every last one of them were going to be able to make it back home, but now he had failed. He sent a small prayer out to all of them and swore that he would give them the revenge they so rightfully deserved. Revenge was such a petite emotion to feel, but right now this was the only thing he could think as he looked at the man that was standing before them. The small smirk on the man's face, after knowing the lives he had just taken, was just fueling his rage even more.

He concealed it well, not allowing it to take over his body. He was a Shinobi, and taught by two of this world greatest ninja. To allowed anger to control his fuel in battle will result in nothing but his own death, and that revenge he wanted so much for his men will be tossed upon the ashes of this villages which he knew would be burned down.

"The women of this village," Nawaki started, concealing his own anger at the death of his team-mates. "What happen to them? Did you kill them as well to satisfy some sick amusement?"

The man said nothing at first, only looking at the two men before him with a clam look upon his face, which was concealed by the white hood over his head. His entire body was covered with a long white coat, which was ragged at the ends, blowing in the wind. "The women of this village do not concern you in the least." He stated coldly towards them.

"And how does it not?" Sarutobi stated keeping his eyes focus on each move the man might make. "Who are you? And who was it that put you up to doing something like this?" He raised his chakra to his highest bench point, shattering a small area of the ground around him.

"Impressive." The man complimented, waving his right hand before them. "You're even more powerful then you were two-hundred years ago."

Sarutobi froze, his eyes silently widening as memories started to plague his mind. It was impossible, no way could this man standing before him could be one of them. Every last single one of those monsters had been wiped out, completely releasing the Shinobi World of their sickening power. He himself, along with several hundred Shinobi from different villages of the major countries made sure that none of them lived pass that day.

Could it be possible though? Could they had made a mistake all those years ago and allowed one or a couple of those things to escape? If so, this was the worst case scenario that could happen. He had to hurry as soon as possible and report this back to the Hokage as quickly as he could. Knowing that he had no other choice, he flashed through hand-seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu (**__Summon Technique__**)**_!" Sarutobi shouted "Come forth, Monkey King Enma!" As soon Sarutobi had said this, a massive cloud of smoke suddenly appeared before him, concealing both him and Nawaki from the unknown Shinobi's view.

The man said nothing, only raising his hand and pointing a single finger at the cloud of smoke. A second later energy gathers at the tip of his finger and fired, shooting a direct path right through the cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared a few seconds later, the man watch on as a tall, well tone monkey summon appeared out of the smoke, chocking up blood as he clutched at the massive hole that was directly where his stomach was located. Standing just behind his loyal friend, Sarutobi eyes widened as he to cough up blood, trying to push him-self to stand forward and tall. He shifted his head upward to glare at the enemy before him, and to his constant growing anger, the man was looking at him with a growing, cruel smirk.

Seeing what was happening before his eyes, Nawaki shouted in anger and fear for his sister's long time sensei, "Sarutobi-tachiou!" Flashing through handseals and kneading his chakra in the stomach and converting it into water, he spews a large condense stream of water directly towards the bastard that stood directly before him. "_**Suiton: Suidanha (**__Water Release: Water Severing Wave__**)**_!"

Raising his left arm outward from his body and causing the large coat around him to blow in the wind around him, and to the amazement of Nawaki. Pure, raw energy gathered into the individuals out-stretch palm, condensing itself into a large broadsword of pure energy. The man raised the blade above him, and before Nawaki was even able to form on what was happening, a blinding flash of light was all he felt before pain. He coughs slightly, looking down towards his body with a look of shock on his face. Facing towards Sarutobi, who had a look of stockiness on his face after seeing what was happening.

"Tachiou… you" He cough up blood, feeling his body dying on him with each passing second. "Tell…. Hokage-sama…" His words die in his throat as his body was spilt in half, directly from his neck and down towards his waist.

Clenching his fist in fury and sheer disappointment, and concealing the tears that wanted to fall from his failure; Sarutobi looked towards his summons as quickly as he could, "Hurry!" He shouted. "Summon us back to Konoha as quickly as you can Enma."

Getting over his shock and knowing he had little time to spare Enma flash through hand-seals and summon both himself and his comrade back towards his home. The man standing only a few meters away from where they were previously standing did nothing, only looking on as both vanished without a trace. It truly didn't matter about those two leaving. He wanted them to report back to Konoha, just so they could tell the Hokage about their findings. It was the only way to get not only his message across, but what his Majesty wanted as well.

Dismissing the blade of energy in his hands, he walked towards the two half's of Nawaki, "Truly a disappointment from a Senju Prince of all things." He stated, his cold ice blue eyes looking down upon the sad excuse of a warrior. "If this is the best you could have offered, then your death here was the only thing needed for our plans to go forward." He raised his hand and gathered energy in his left hand, "For your death, blame your ancestors of the crimes they committed."

He fired, causing a massive explosion of energy to completely annihilate any trace of Nawaki's body every being within the village. The smoke cleared several seconds later, showing nothing more than a huge hole that was several miles deep.

"Your death Senju Nawaki will be the beginning of the destruction of Konoha, and that of the Shinobi Nations."

-Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Mansion-

Sitting at his desk within the walls of the most secured village within the nations, the _**Shinobi no Kami (**__God of Shinobi__**)**_, Senju Hashirama, had just rereading the after mission reports from the recent mission his student and is now deceased grandson at the village of Nadeshiko. Needless to say the strongest shinobi born within his era was far from pleased from what he had just learned that was supposed to be a simple C rank mission turned into a battle and death of his beloved, eager grandson Nawaki.

He felt cold, hard fury built in his chest, an emotion he came to think that he hasn't felt in a long time since he started the village of Konoha with his long deceased rival and friend, Uchiha Madara. Yes, he had felt anger over the years as more wars continued to build upon the nations, but losing something that he cared so much about was just something that he didn't think he could hide as well as he wanted to. The leader of a village was not allowed during the village times of needs to show emotion like this. He/she was supposed to make decisions to secure the safety of the village ninja, and that of its civilians.

_How could something like this happen?_ Hashirama thought to himself, narrowing his eyes in confusion. _Had all this been planned? Did the leader of Nadeshiko village planned for us to fall in a trap like this?_ Something like that shouldn't be possible. Even though the women of that village were powerful, even something that he could admit, he knew that they didn't want to start a war against Konohagakure no Sato.

Unfortunately for them, it would be suicide on their part to start a war with Konoha. As he said, they were a powerful village indeed, but compared to Konohagakure no Sato as a whole; they were nothing more than ants, waiting to be crushed if they ever made the mistake of attacking them. He hated thinking like that, but it was also a truth, a reality that he had come to accept a long time ago after the horror's he had to commit for the safety of his like anyone who's been at war, it had hardened him more so then he's like. He had made decision as his time as Hokage that brought shame on the dream he and Madara had fought so hard to achieve. He sighed to him-self, pushed the mission report aside, and looked at the man and woman that stood at his sides.

"So," He began, the sadness in his voice bleeding away into a harden warrior. "What do any of you think of this? Any suggestions on who could have done this?"

The women standing to his left side was young, and one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid his eyes on. She had long, bright-red hair and large, beautiful greyish, pupil-less eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and a violet-colored diamond mark known as _**Byakuyo no In (**__Strength of a Hundred Seal__**)**_on her forehead. She also wears tags with the kanji written on them in her hair decals.

Her name was Uzumaki Mito, and hailed as one of the strongest Kunoichi of her era, and the time of now, even more so then her granddaughter, Senju Tsunade. She was a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air around her, something that her husband loved about her more and more. During his moments of hesitation on what to do with the village, his wife Mito was always there to help him with his decision, telling him that anything he did was for the good of the village. Sometimes she didn't agree with him, and he would change anything she didn't agree with and decide with something that the both of them thought were the best.

Right now, at the current moment of time, that wasn't the case he was looking at before him. He could see the emotions she was trying to hold back, along with the tears he knew that wanted to fall, but she was pushing herself to remain as strong as she could, not just for herself, but for him and their family and village as well. Losing someone as precious as Nawaki was to the family was hard, and he could still feel the murderous anger that was building up within him the more he thought about it, but he knew that every last one of them had to overcome this. Allowing his death to push them into despair was something he knew Nawaki wouldn't have wanted, so they had to remain as strong as they possible could.

"Mito?" He called out to her, his dark brown eyes filled with a small bit of worry for her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and tell her that Nawaki was still with them, but he couldn't do that to her. "What do you think of this?"

Pushing back her emotions as best as she could; Mito looked at her husband with a calm look in her eyes and answered him. "Something just doesn't feel right to me." She stated after sometime, "Did we get any useful information out of Sarutobi before he lost consciousness?"

Again, Mito looked on as her husband sighed in old age, something that was odd for her to see from him. Something like that did occur often, but the dire situation that they were currently dealing with called for it. She knew for a fact that he wanted to look strong, not just for himself and the people of the village, but more for his family and dear friend. Senju Hashirama has been hailed as the strongest ninja for over a thousand years, only Uchiha Madara holding up against her husband's power. But even with all the power her husband had, he was still human, a human that was born with his feelings on his sleeved.

Looking over the report he just put down a minute ago, the First Hokage sighed to himself over what he had just read. He honestly didn't want to believe it, no matter how much he trusted in his student, Hiruzen Sarutobi's words. They were all dead, wiped out by the efforts of the newly formed villages of ninja's. Even as centuries' passed them by, he always had this feeling that something like this was going to happen again, he just couldn't place where.

Shortly after finishing the report, Hashirama heard a loud knock on the door, responding with an "Enter" the door opened and revealed Shimura Danzo, head ninja of the Elite division of ROOT. Slowly entering the office and looking over everyone within it, the middle age Shinobi closed the door behind him and fell on one knee.

"Hokage-sama, Mito-sama," His pitch, lone black eye fell open his long time sensei and father figure, "Tobirama-sensei. You asked for me?" He kept his posture tight and composed, ready to carrying out any order that was given to him without question.

Tobirama's crimson eyes fell open his student, narrowing as he looked upon him. Even though he was hurting as well, like his brother and sister-in-law from the death of his great-nephew Nawaki, he held his emotions in better then both of them. His arms were folding against his chest, concealed by the simple, long-sleeved, blue-shirt kimono. As a village leader, and the second strongest solider with Konoha's army, he had the hold the position as his brother's right hand man true. If his brother could not come up with decision's that were too hard from him to do, it was all up to him to be able to accomplish it.

It was he, who took it upon himself, to go get as much information as he could from his student Sarutobi. It wasn't that he was heartless; it was just that he knew that he needed everything the Sarutobi could tell him. He was not only angry at himself for what happen a member of his family, but if everything that Sarutobi told him was true, then old enemies from a past even he wanted to forget, were making a major impact upon their village.

"Yes Danzo." Tobirama said, answering for his brother. "I take it that you've already heard of the recent incident we had at the village of Nadeshiko correct?"

"Indeed I have, it was unfortunate that your nephew," He paused for a second and looked at both his Hokage and Mito-sama. At his words, he looked on has both of their faces tighten in anger a bit, but it was gone as soon as he could think of it. The War Hawk knew they were hurting, anyone in their position would be, but he was approved of both of them knowing that this was the fate of ninja. Sometimes things like this happen, and it was nothing that any of them could stop, no matter how much they wanted to.

He bowed his head a both of them, he long bangs concealing his lone eye. "I know this doesn't mean much, Hokage-sama, Mito-sama." He bowed his head a bit further, his voice taking on a softer tone to it. "But my apologies and prayers go out to your family, and I'm deeply sorry for your lost."

The three standing before him looked surprised at the sudden apology from the fame _**Shinobi no Yami (**__Shinobi of Darkness__**)**_, by a second later smiled softly at the man. It was odd, hearing something like that coming from Shimura of all people due to the reputation that he had around the village. The beliefs he had on about ninja's being nothing more than tools was hard on both Hashirama and Tobirama, since neither of them had taught him nothing like that. Unfortunately, Danzo was one of their most important soldiers, along with the leader of the division ROOT that they needed throughout the wars countless times.

Mito nodded towards him, "You expect it that what Tobirama told you, only with the report you received, wasn't the full story." She answered for him, concluding on what he was thinking.

Danzo nodded "Yes Mito-sama." He agreed, "Did anything else come up?"

"Yes" Hashirama answered, getting over his small bout of shock and holding the report before him for Danzo to see. "I've classified the exact details of the mission due to some trouble issues that have come to light."

"Such as Hokage-sama?" inquired the dark Shinobi, raising a left eyebrow in curiosity.

Cutting in for his older brother, Tobirama looked at his long time student with a cold, murderous look in his eyes. Seeing that look countless times while going into battle with the Hokage's Assistant, Danzo felt his eyes widen as he felt the killer intent coming off of his sensei in bursts. If that look was anything to go by, then the situation standing before them was even worst then what he originally taught it was. His sensei, Senju Tobirama, was always a serious individual, something even he learned from the man. But when situations called for it, and when it was serious enough, his sensei always gave off that feeling of death, and sometimes it was even worst with the Hokage.

"According to the reports, the enemy that Sarutobi and the others encountered was…" He paused for a second, closed his eyes, and then opens them to look at his student, "was a _**Quincy (**__Monk of Destruction__**)**_ or a _**Shinigami**_ _**(**__Death God__**)**_."

The entire room went silent, and as the three elders look down at Danzo, they were impressed a bit to see him holding his fear in well. Unfortunately for him, the Shinobi of Darkness could not hold it in as well as he thought. It was small signs, too small for most Shinobi to see, even if they were looking for them. The three elders were the best in their fields, and no matter how much Danzo tried to conceal it from them, they knew he was scared of what he had just heard. The man kneeling before them had only faced against a Quincy a once, and that was more than a two-hundred years ago, and only heard rumors and legends on how dangerous Shinigami were, and the destruction one could cause.

Swallowing his fear and pushing his resolve forward; Danzo looked at the three elders before him with a lone, narrowed eye. "Are you positive on this?" He asked them, trying to make sure of what he heard was correct.

Hashirama nodded, his dark brown eyes locked in a colder stare even more so then his younger brother. "On a Shinigami being the enemy that killed most of Sarutobi's team?" He asked and shook his head a moment later. "Not so much, but we're almost certain that it's a Quincy that killed them."

"How so Hokage-sama?"

"Tell me Danzo." Hashirama lead forward on his desk, folded his arms, and locked eyes with the man before him. "Even though you were quite young back then, you were a part of that massacre to get rid of the Quincy." He mentally winced at the 'massacre' part, but held it in for none to see it. "What can you remember about their abilities? And the danger they held to the world around us?"

Thinking for a minute or two, the black hair Shinobi honestly couldn't remember much about them. It wasn't that he was trying to remember, it's just that his body and mind still remember the horrors of that time two-hundred years ago. The Quincy didn't go down as easy as some of them thought they would when they did ambush them. The Five Shinobi Nations each sent a thousand of their own ninja to confront and kill every last one of them, but more than most, from each village, was wiped out and killed. His mind just pushed and sealed those horrifying memories away to protect his mind from them.

His left hand reached out towards his left eye, and he winced mentally after a certain memory on how he lost it passed through his mind. "Those things were going to lead this world into a war of darkness." He answered his Hokage after sometime, "they had the ability to manipulate and condense _**Reishi (**__Spirit Particles__**)**_ to the highest caliber, creating any weapon they show chose to use during battle."

Mito smiled slightly at him, but he shuttered a bit at the dark edge it seem to have. "The reason why we think it wasn't a Shinigami is simple," She began. "From what Sarutobi said, the enemy was able to collect and gathered energy to form a broadsword, which he used to cut Nawaki in half before either of them was able to counter."

Danzo closed his eyes at that, feeling his worst fears come to pass. "I see." He mumbled softly, "So are only enemy are Quincy, and not that of Shinigami?"

Tobirama shook his head, "No idea." He stated, "This could be a problem started by one that managed to survive what happen two-hundred years ago."

"And it also may not be." Mito countered, almost harshly. Tobirama nodded towards her, but said nothing to comment.

"Even so," Hashirama began. "If either of what Tobirama said was true, this enemy was still powerful enough to overwhelm both Sarutobi and Nawaki with ease. If we do plan on going after him, we need to be careful so no more of my men are killed." The others nodded, agreeing on what he was saying.

"What do you suggest we do? Brother?" The white haired man said.

He didn't answer his brother, just taking action to give both his wife and brother the answers he hopes they would agree with, "Danzo."

Shifting, the man looked up. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"This is a triple S class mission, one of the highest I can give anyone within the village." Hashirama command, his narrowed eyes looking forward. "Once Sarutobi is fit and ready for action again, I need both of you to head back to Nadeshiko and find anything you can pick up about our enemy. Blood, footprints, torn clothes, clues from bodies you can find, anything we need to locate this man."

Danzo nodded, his resolve steeling itself into darkness. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Shifting through papers upon her husband's desk, Mito grabbed one and handed it to Danzo. "Here's the mission details and everything you need on the second mission." Danzo raised an eyebrow at that, but nonetheless waited for her to continue. "Send teams of your best ROOT ninja into each of the four great nations and see if any having something to do what happened in Nadeshiko Village."

Picking up where she left off, Tobirama continued. "Send a team of ROOT as well to spy on everyone within the village."

"You think there is a spy in our mist?" Danzo asked.

"It's a possibility." Tobirama answered. "When you do, tell them to keep a close eye upon the ninja that works within the Mission Department."

Nodding, Danzo turned back towards his Hokage and bowed slightly. "If that is all Hokage-sama, then I will take my leave to prepare."

Hashirama nodded, "Come back alive Danzo." He ordered. "Do not do anything you know that might take your life away from you. I can sense that times ahead for Konoha will be rough, and some of us might not be here to protect it." He closed his eyes, "That is all, now go and fulfill your mission." Danzo nodded, looked at his Hokage one more time, before walking out of the office, his face set in a grim determination.

"Hmph," Tobirama smirked a bit as he looked at his brother. "Even after all this time, it's still a bit funny to see you take control like that brother."

Hashirama's face broke from its cold look and laughed a bit. "I guess it is," He looked at his brother, the two having a silent conversation as their eyes met. "We'll talk later Tobirama; you also have a job to accomplish as well." Tobirama nodded and left the office as well, leaving both husband and wife alone.

After a few minutes of silence between the two; Mito finally looked at her husband with a look of growing worry on her face. "Could it be possible Hashirama?" She asked him, "Could that man…" She trailed off, not truly wanting to finish what she wanted to say.

Hashirama shook his head in denial, the light hearted look on his face gone, and now replaced with a cold look. "No," He answered her. "I, my brother, and my grandfather Ashura made sure that man could never walk upon this earth again, along with the twelve others that stood by his side."

"The possibility is still there Hashirama." Mito snapped a bit, looking at her husband with growing anger and worry. "I know this; I know it better than anyone. So please, don't sit there and try to lie to me."

Hashirama leaned his chin upon his hands, turned his chair, and looked upon the village before him that he swore to protect with his life. He so badly wanted to denial anything his wife was telling him, comfort her has best of his abilities and tell her that there was no possible way the seal could have broken, but to his anger, he knew he couldn't. The possibility of that seal truly being broke could be true, since even back then, that man's power was truly unknown to them. No matter how much they wanted to figure out about that man, he only allowed a select few he trusted to know about the depths of his power.

Hashirama closed his eyes, and thought back to that time nearly a thousand years ago. That man's power, even now, after it long being dead, still caused a small ounce of fear to build even in him. He grabbed a few strands of his hair and looked at it, seeing a few grays started to build up within its brown locks. He was getting old, and even if he didn't want to admit it, his power was not the same as it was nearly all those years ago. He had to steel himself again; he had to train himself to the brick of death. He had to protect his village no matter what, even if it cost him his life.

"Hashirama"

He looked up, staring into the worry eyes of his wife. "What is it Mito?" He asked her.

The woman breathed in a much air as she could, just to cool herself from the fear she was feeling as well. "Do you…" She paused for a second, and then continued. "Think we can beat him if he truly does come back?"

Hashirama steeled himself and locked eyes on the village, "We have no choice Mito." He answered her as truthfully as he could. "If he coming back is a possibility and within his power, then my family failed to kill him all those years ago." He voice grew cold as ice, and even Mito stepped back a bit as she could feel the bloodlust coming off her husband in waves. "I will not fail again. This time, _**I will kill him and erase him from this world for good.**_"

A few miles away, within the large compound of the Senju clan, a sudden darkness overshadows the entire area for a second, too fast for other to see. Further within, in a dark room which only a select few knew about, two blades of pure darkness suddenly glowed with a blackish-crimson, dark red aura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter One**_

_**A/N:**_ Yeah, yeah I know, chapter is boring and lame isn't it? Well, sometimes, this is what starting story starts off as and becoming something great. If any of my fans are still on this site, and still like me as a reader, I hope this is something good to forgive me for taking so long to post something up for all to read.

_**Explanations: **_Some of these characters are supposed to be dead huh? Well they are not dead like you thought. Most of them from what you could see will be an important part to the story, another thing is this cause plot problem to the story of Naruto.

If Mito is alive, then will the Kyuubi or aka Kurama still be sealed inside her?

Answer: That will be explained in the story, along with other things that will confuse some, if not all of you.

Also, I gave the ninja the nature lifespans of Shinigami, so some will be a few hundred years old, will a hand full with be over a thousand years old. Another is that I will try to update this every Sunday, if it's not up, then that means that I'm working a 22 hour shift a my job. Just bear with me, and I'll send us all on a good read.

_**Another thing: **_Can someone tell me if the Naruto Nations is just one big ass continent? If it is then please tell me. I can really use that to my advantage. Also be warned to see other characters from different series in this. They will play an important part in the war to come. Lol, hope ya enjoy when it does come

_**Errors and Grammar:**_ Yeah I know. This was to be suspected wasn't it? But as you know, not everyone is not perfect as writing, and I'm just so happen to be one of them. I'll fix problems (if anyone wants to help, pm me please.) over the week, and post the new fix chapter with the brand next chapter as well.

_**Wonder where Idea came from: **_If you're all wondering where this as come from, then I will tell ya. Ya know? We're all good bodies here man. Give thanks/blame to my good friends _**Rialga**_ and _**Thug Bunny 009**_; it was from talking about both Naruto and Bleach.

Well _**Ryujin (**_Sounds weird to say actually, if you think about it. Might have to fix that) is back for good, well mostly lol. Hope you enjoy my late ass New Year/Christmas present to you all and hope you enjoy this a bit.

Thanks for giving me, of all people, you time lmao. Hope you had a great New Year and Christmas. If anyone wants to know why I'm talking (typing) so weird; blame Kevin Gates. I honestly wrote this entire chapter listening to him lol.

_**Ryujin Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out **_


End file.
